reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Posse:GZUS' ANGELS
is a Red Dead Redemption posse. About the posse Backstory: At the start of the Mexican Rebellion in Escalera, Genraljmac68 fled Mexico and took refuge in America where he met GZUS CHRIZT. The two formed GZUS' ANGELS and took Armadillo for their own. It was here where they met Th3 Jok3r 14 and started their Western Empire in America. With much of America's Old West conquered, Genraljmac68 traveled back to Escalera to free his mother and the citizens from the Rebels, who had seized power a few years earlier. Here he met SN1PER BOY43, an American journalist from Blackwater, and a P.O.W. The two then traveled eastward claiming each little village on the way. It was on this journey that SN1PER BOY 43 learned to be a decent outlaw after shunning his old life as a journalist. However, they hit a snag in El Presido, and it took all four of the Angels to defeat the surviving Mexican Army. With Mexico under their belt, the Angels set their sights on the Eastern U.S., leaving only the Pacific Union R.R. Camp and Blackwater to the United States Government. While on a trip to Blackwater, SN1PER BOY43 visited his sickly mother. Here he learned that his younger brother had joined up in a local street gang to make some money to support his mother. SN1PER BOY43 was intent on finding his brother, and returning him home. The end result was a bloody shootout in which several people were killed, including SN1PER BOY43's uncle, a policeman. The Angels soon relocated to the Far North. In Reality: The Angels were formed in early 2012 by GZUS CHRIZT and Genraljmac68. Their initial base of operations was in Armadillo. SN1PER BOY43 was the first to join up, then Th3 Jok3r 14. The Angels then relocated to the Far North. The Angels are intent on becoming the most powerful posse in the game, and welcome all those serious about joining, IF they can pass the test. Backstory: At the start of the Mexican Rebellion in Escalera, Genraljmac68 fled Mexico and took refuge in America where he met GZUS CHRIZT. The two formed GZUS' ANGELS and took Armadillo for their own. It was here where they met Th3 Jok3r 14 and started their Western Empire in America. With much of America's Old West conquered, Genraljmac68 traveled back to Escalera to free his mother and the citizens from the Rebels, who had seized power a few years earlier. Here he met SN1PER BOY43, an American journalist from Blackwater, and a P.O.W. The two then traveled eastward claiming each little village on the way. It was on this journey that SN1PER BOY 43 learned to be a decent outlaw after shunning his old life as a journalist. However, they hit a snag in El Presido, and it took all four of the Angels to defeat the surviving Mexican Army. With Mexico under their belt, the Angels set their sights on the Eastern U.S., leaving only the Pacific Union R.R. Camp and Blackwater to the United States Government. While on a trip to Blackwater, SN1PER BOY43 visited his sickly mother. Here he learned that his younger brother had joined up in a local street gang to make some money to support his mother. SN1PER BOY43 was intent on finding his brother, and returning him home. The end result was a bloody shootout in which several people were killed, including SN1PER BOY43's uncle, a policeman. The Angels soon relocated to the Far North. In Reality: The Angels were formed in early 2012 by GZUS CHRIZT and Genraljmac68. Their initial base of operations was in Armadillo. SN1PER BOY43 was the first to join up, then Th3 Jok3r 14. The Angels then relocated to the Far North. The Angels are intent on becoming the most powerful posse in the game, and welcome all those serious about joining, IF they can pass the test. Joining the posse To join, one must contact either GZUS CHRIZT or Genraljmac68. One of them will reply with certain and unique instructions on how to join. Qualifications: -Level usually will not matter, it will depend on how you can hold up in battle -You must be 100% committed -New recruits are punished heavily for their misdeeds, because it helps build character and strength --> Members Leaders * GZUS CHRIZT- Leader, Executive Commander and Battle General 1st Class * Genraljmac68- Battle Tactics, Navigator, and Sargeant 1st Class Other members * SN1PER BOY43- 3rd Class Private & Vehicle Specialist/Foot Soldier * Th3 Jok3r 14- 1st Class Private & Marksman/Foot Soldier * EPIC TACKLE- 2nd Class Private & Weapons Technician/Foot Soldier * NovaCat85- 1st Class Private & P.R. Specialist/Foot Soldier External links Category:Posses }}